


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off a Lullaby, Bittersweet Ending, Cliche, Cloud Watching, Clouds, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I know, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, RIP, Running Away, Sad Ending, Sunsets, They ran away and built a treehouse, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tree Houses, What-If, or is it a, they ran away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: "Look, that cloud looks like a muffin," Tubbo pointed.Tommy hummed before replying. "It looks more like a castle."Tubbo and Tommy runaway. Now they lay under their treehouse, pointing at clouds.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 21
Kudos: 409





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Laying under their treehouse, Tubbo and Tommy watched the sunset.

"Look, that cloud looks like a muffin," Tubbo pointed out. 

Tommy hummed before replying. "It looks more like a castle."

He gives the blond boy a bewildered look before looking back at the cloud. "No, it looks like a muffin."

"A castle."

"Muffin."

"Castle."

They throw each other a dirty look.

A couple of minutes past, before Tommy had enough. Hesitantly, Tommy pointed towards another cloud, far away from the castle/muffin cloud.

"Pig."

They glanced at each other before bursting into giggles.

The cloud starts shifting.

"Now, it looks like a guitar."

Shift.

"Now, a smiley face."

Shift.

"A fox."

Shift.

"Wings."

They paused. 

Tubbo laid his head onto Tommy's shoulder, "Hey, Tommy?"

"What?" Tommy puts his head on top of his friend's.

"Do you think they miss us?"

"Definitely," he huffs out. "Who else do they have that _exudes_ my manliness."

"Techno," Tubbo grins.

Tommy scowls, "I'll have you know that I _beat_ techno at a spar before."

The sunsets. Both the teens' eyes start drooping.

"It's getting late."

"Yup."

With glazed eyes, both boys smile, ignoring how pale the other was or how their blood stained the bark of the tree and the grass beneath them.

"G'night, Tommy."

"G'night, Tubbo."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the saying, 'Blood makes the grass grow,' could actually be taken seriously (instead of the metaphorical meaning). Apparently, blood makes great protein for grass, and add a body to the mix for fertilizer, you now have luscious grass.
> 
> ¯\\_(๑❛ᴗ❛ ๑)_/¯
> 
> Once again, it's up to you on how you think they got their wounds.
> 
> Based off this [animatic](https://youtu.be/CVzXHpiQXVk)
> 
> ~~A more tamed fic, cause writers block is a bitch~~


End file.
